Final Quest - A story set in the world of Pokemon
by DarkKenshin
Summary: A young man finds his destiny... to defeat the enemy...
1. The Shades of your Past Awaits.

"The Shades of your Journey Await".   
  
That's the first thing Jerin had seen when he awoke. It was on the wall where his bed was and he opened his eyes to see the poster that contained a pokeball, many pokemon and the phrase "The Shades of your Journey Await".   
  
Jerin solemnly walked down three flights of stairs to get to the 24th floor of the Silph co. Building in Saffron. That's where his "father" worked.   
  
He was changed ever since he was told of his true origin, a large city kindom, out in the mountains. He was the heir to the throne after his murdered brother. He was given to his new "father" Kito, when he was a small child. His parents were running from the small band of theives, now an elaborate underground organization, well known as Team Rocket. 10 years ago it had been known as the StarBurners. The group that had destroyed Jerin's home, killed his family.   
  
Now, he wanted revenge. Going on this Pokemon journey was only but an excuse to go and find them, after the young thirteen year old had promised Kito that he would not get involved in it and that the police are still trying to get Team Rocket. Jerin didn't think that was enough. The teen wanted more.   
  
He brushed his long brown bangs back and took a deep breath. Kito was downstairs with a large grin on his face that could reach from Ciannwood to Lavender. He took out his hand from behind his back and shoved its contents to Jerin. It was a Pokeball, one with a Pokemon and five others that were empty.   
  
Kito said "Its an Eevee." and opened up the pokeball for Jerin to see. The small brown pokemon came out and rubbed its side against Jerin's leg. "Ewee vee!"   
  
Jerin took the Eevee in his arms and brought him upstairs after a brief "Thanks" to Kito. Jerin took out a large back pack and filled it with essential things. He had five sets of clothing, an extra pair of shoes, laptop, and food. Then from his closet he unhooked a large sword, the only link he had to his past. It was given to him by Kito when Kito revealed that he was adopted. The older man had told Jerin that it was Jerin's father's sword.   
  
A four foot blade, came out of a Dragon shaped handle. It was sharp and swift and Jerin tested it by swinging the large weapon through the air. Eevee jumped as if to avoid a blow.   
  
Jerin then scribbled something on the poster which he saw when he woke. He ran down to the "living room" of the building, which was the boss's living quarters. The boss was Kito. Then he approached the elevator, Eevee on his heels. They went down 24 floors to the ground lobbey.   
  
Jerin was now dressed with a red head band on, which had a small chinese symbol that stood for "destiny". He was wearing an open coat that came down halfway down his upper leg, the sleeves were folded up. Inside he wore a white shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Jerin departed from the building   
  
Kito, still up in the living quarters of Silph co. was admiring the boy one last time from Jerin's bedroom window. Then he saw the poster that had been labedled "The Shades of your Journey Await". Jerin had crossed out "Journey" and over it he had wrote "Past"   
  
It now read "The Shades of your Past Await." Almost silently Kito muttered to himself "oh no...."   
  
  



	2. In Search of the Past

Jerin turned to the right and strolled straight, where he finally saw his first destination. The Saffron Library. It was humongous inside, and his every step resounded. Eevee had to be put inside its pokeball.   
  
He glanced at the library map to his right and headed to the DSC (Document Search Computer). The DSC searched all public databases for scans of newspaper and magazine articles, or the articles themselves, documents, scrolls ect. Jerin sat down in the comfy cushioned seat and typed in the search engine "StarBurner"   
  
He came up with nothing.   
  
This time he typed in "StarBurners", but again, in vain. He typed in "Star-Burners", "Starburn", "Starburners", "Starsburners", "starburns", and other keywords. Again and again, there were no results.   
  
Finally, he typed in "Star Burning". He found, hundreds of newspaper articles on it, most coming from the Celadon Times. He read only about one-fourth of them. Jerin learned that the now Team Rocket were actually called "Star Burners", two words. They had ransacked many cities, especially the richer cities, such as Hop Hop Hop Town, attempted to go through Saffron, Vermilion, Goldenrod, Blackthorn, Fuschia, Scissor City, and Nyo, Jerin's home town.   
  
Finally, Jerin became bored and yawned, and found an article about prophecies. He was quite amused with it and decided to look into it.   
  
In the site he found many prophecies, most which have come true.   
  
"As evil fights with good...a young boy sacrafices himself to end the pain...Only the tears of those with true hearts shall wake him...and the creature retreats, to find its own heart."   
  
"The Chosen shall save the world from imbalance...end a reckless man's madness...and free the elemental winds from their cages...The dragon-bird, known as Lugia shall rise and help the Chosen one."   
  
And the last one that caught his eye, was the one that was still an unstable prediction.   
  
"When the kingdom falls and stars burn, the survivor shall hold strong and come through. Finally, the task to save the kingdom will fall with destiny and bond to the survivor. He shall learn of this task and use the past to destroy an evil future, shall he fail, History shall double and stars shall burn again, shall he suceed in this duty, the stars shall shine bright and the kingdom which has fallen shall stand once again. Beware the blackened letter which is engraved in the enemy, beware the blackened letter."   
  
Jerin knew what this meant. Although he was frightened by the fact that the fate of millions was in his hand. Jerin knew what he had to do. He had to find the enemy and destroy it before history repeats itself. "But hey," he said to himself as he turned the squeaky chair around and left the library, "I can earn a dozen badges or so on the way!" He let Eevee out, who enjoyed the freedom, after being cramped for about an hour and departed Saffron.   



End file.
